The overall purpose of this investigation is to develop psychophysical techniques and principles for clinical diagnositic use in the ophthalmic sciences. A major portion of the project will be devoted to the topic of automated perimetry. Four areas of automated perimetry will be examined: (1) determination of optimal target location and number of targets needed to accurately evaluate specific visual disorders using automated perimetry, (2) development of a successful method of performing automated kinetic perimetry, (3) determination of the efficacy of using automated perimetry to perform mass visual field screening in large populations, and (4) evaluations of commercially-available automated perimeters through clinical comparisons of automated versus careful manual perimetry. Through these investigations, we hope to define optimal test conditions and develop standards for all forms of automated perimetry. Two other minor areas of investigation for this project include: (1) evaluation of static and acuity profile perimetry in various visual disorders to determine their diagnostic value for the clinical ophthalmic sciences, and (2) measurements of accommodation responses in normal observers and patients with visual and/or neurologic dysfunction. In combination, these areas of investigation should provide useful diagnostic tools for clinical ophthalmic purposes through the application of psychophysical principles and techniques.